One Less Heart Loose
by Alkoi
Summary: Soul Eater runs from Death City because of the black blood that is slowly grating his mind, as he is leaving Death City, he saves a child from a Kishin, only to die himself, he wakes up as the Spirit of Hallow, only for MiM to make him a Guardian! "Damnit... This is so not cool." FrostXSoul. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Summary :Soul Eater runs from Death City because of the black blood that is slowly grating his mind, as he is leaving Death City, he saves a child from a Kishin, only to die himself, he wakes up as the Spirit of Hallow, only for MiM to make him a Guardian! "Damnit... This is so not cool." FrostXSoul. YAOI.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for the story, the anime belongs to Atsushi Okubo, the movie belongs to the many people who created it. Soul is gunna be a mash of the pre-Asura Soul Eater and the post-Asura Soul personality wise.

Guys, read the fanfiction, enjoy, R&R blahblahblah etc.

Alkoi.

Chapter 1 : Flee.

Soul 'Eater' Evans- though he never said his last name, simply Eater, was a Scythe weapon and Death Scythe,with very spiky white hair thats mostly held back by a black headband, three thick locks of hair stick out from under it, he has crimson eyes, slightly pale skin and sharklike teeth.

He wears black blazer like jacker over a pale orange top, light brown trousers and black shoes. Overall, he was a pretty 'cool' guy, Soul was rather detatched, very headstrong and stubboprn, plays piano - albeit people may not have enjoyed the beautiful discord in his playing, referred alot of things as 'cool' or 'uncool', was aloof with almost all people he came into contact with.

But Soul was a very loyal person, a genius with very strict judgement and had a great sense of awareness, usually remarkably calm and composed no matter how dire the situation is and had an impressively deep insight on various situations and people. He was often seen noticing important points that no one else had thought of, he had very set rules for himself, one of which was that as the weapon it was his job to protect his Meister.

Right now, Soul Eater was sitting in his room, clutching his hair as he thought deeply.

'Maka would kill me for even thinking it, so would the others probably, but I don't really have a choice, do I?' Soul thought to himself despairingly, 'I'm slowly goin' insane anyway, I'm gunna be dangerous, and hurting other people isn't cool' Soul sighed, reaching to his desk to grasp the framed picture of his friends.

Maka and him were in the middle, she had 'Maka-chopped' him for being laszy and he was holding his head leaning away from her as she shouted at him, slightly turned away from the camera as her moss green eyes glared at him.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were to the right, Black*Star facing the camera with his hands on his hips and his head tossed back in egotistical laughter as Tsubaki nervously tried calming him down.

Crona was slightly behind Maka and Black*Star, clutching himself as he wailed that he couldn't handle having his picture taken as Ragnarok, the demon sword being leered over his head, rearing a fist back to punch Crona in the pink haired head.

Death the Kidd, Patty and Liz were to the right of them, Kidd was screaming as he covered his golden eyes, looking through his fingers in horror as he was muttering about how asymmetrical he was, Patty was slightly hunched over clutching her stomach with one arm as she pointed at him with the other, laughing hysterically at his OCD spurt, Liz was leant slightly over herself, a disgruntled expression on her face as she watched the chaos around her.

Soul sighed. 'I don't want to leave this behind, so I'll take it with me..' Sliding the picture out of the frame he folded it carefully and placed it into his back pocket. he also took the scythe necklace Maka had gotten him for Christmas a few years back, putting it on he looked around, then taking Blair's pumpkin charm that she gave him and clicking it onto the chain necklace along next to the scythe.

He opened the window next to his messily made bed, a note paper clipped to a thin blanket that lays crumpled over the black quilt, Soul climbed out of the window, carefully making his way down, dropping down at a safe distance from the ground in a dark alley, he stared up at the crazily grinning crescent moon.

"This is it." He muttered, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his jacket, walking swiftly down the empty streets of Death City, only to turn towards another alley as a child screamed, then there was malicious laughter. "Damnit, that's a bad sign.." He muttered, running down the alley to see a cowering black haired girl who looked around the age of five with a Kishin with black skin, a wolfish red eyed face with blades for fingers that were on very long arms.

"Hey, Kishin" Soul materialized a long black and red curved scythe blade from his lower right arm as he stepped towards it. "Pick on someone half your size, you mutt." He grunted, taunting the kishin who lurched around to hiss at him, only to stop short as his head was cleaved off its shoulders by Soul's blade.

"Too slow." Soul sighed, picking up the remains, a red soul which fit in Souls hand, he raised it by the wiggling red wisp on top of it, going "aaah" as he dropped it into his mouth, gulping it down he slurped up the drool that hung from his mouth, he walked towards the girl, who was shivering in the shadow of the alley.

"Hey its alright, get going home, its nearly midnight." Soul admonished lazily, slouching naturally, he watched the child look up at him, starting to run down the alleyway to his home, only to be pushed to the ground by Soul as a very fast Kishin suddenly appeared in order to strike its claws into the child, only for the claws to sink into Soul's back instead.

"Hey..." Soul coughed as the child gaped and shuddred in shock as he leaned over her. "Run, it's not cool for- " He coughed up blood, that was stained almost black. "A guy like me to save ya..." Cough. "And you to die too." He finished, slouching as pain numbed him, the child got to its feet, running as fast as it could while Soul gripped the kishins claws tightly, preventing it from going after the child as its claws were stuck in him.

Soul's vision slowly went dark, as he saw the child disappear from his sight.

'I went out without hurting any of my friends... that's cool...' He thought sluggishly, as cold death swept over him.

The moon however, seemed to grin slightly wider as it fixed its gaze upon Soul Eayer Evans' kishin shrieked in pain as it seemed to shatter into pieces, leaving a red soul floating lazily behind.

Soul woke hours later, inside his Soul Room, the eerie room and the Little Ogre was tutting almost exasperatedly, as Soul's eyes opened to meet with the ogre's very pale yellowish green ones.

"You've really done it now Soul." The ogre admonished wildly, throwing his very large hands up in the air. "You got us killed! Well, almost..." the ogre laughed dementedly, grinning impossibly wide. "But now... I can torment you for the rest of eternity!" it cheered psychotically, dancing on its heels.

"What to you mean the rest of eternity?!" Soul growled as he straightened up, glaring as the ogre walked towards the piano, tapping a few keys that resonated low notes, sending electric up Soul's spine.

"Your immortal! But you can't stay here... If you embrace your madness you'll be indestructible, you could be the strongest immortal out there, you could kill whatever you wanted with a finger!" The ogre had lapsed back into coaxing Soul into accepting the black blood again, causing Soul to narrow his eyes in irritation.

He then stood up, putting his hands into his trouser pockets, looking at the ogre as it walked towards him tauntingly, before saying coolly.

"I'll never accept madness, you know I won't, so why bother asking every time I'm here?!"soul growled at him, turning away from the demon that tormented his mind.

"i always hope you have changed your mind." The ogre said simply, clapping its hands together and grinning at Soul's back.

Soul walked over the the piano, sitting down at the cushioned chair, he tapped keys in a small repetitive rhythm at the bottom of the keys.

"That wont ever happen." Soul said firmly. Turning away from the keyboard to the demon. "So SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" He roared, baring his shark-like teeth at the stunned little demon.

It looked at him for a minute in silence, before letting out a exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine, for now. Soul Eater." It said maliciously, opening the large door into the darkness, stepping into it.

Soul grumbled, he sat there alone, thinking about what had happened. 'I died, but that stupid little demon said I'm immortal.. it can't lie... I guess I'll go see Lord Death, one last time.'

Soul woke up, groaning in discomfort as his back ached from sleeping against the uncomfortable brick walls for hours.

Getting up he dusted himself off, noting calmly that the tears in his clothes had been mended, and he felt a lot stronger. He made his way sneakily towards the DWMA, thoughts rushing through his head. 'It's around three in the morning... didn't really stay dead for long did I?' he thought after glancing up at the moon.

The moon seemed to fix its eyes on him, a shiver ran down his spine as a soft, but powerful voice breathed into his ears.

_"Soul Eater Evans... Spirit of Courage, Music, and Death, you are very powerful, use it well." _The voice said, he shuddered, what did it mean? Powerfull? Yeah, he was a Death Scythe, but that was not what it meant, Soul walked down the corridors, making his way quickly to the Death Room.

As soon as he came into the room Death's voice called him, sounding rather serious and uncharacteristically authoritative.

"Soul, you died." He said as Soul came to a stop behind him, Death was turned away from him, peering into his mirror, looking at Soul who stood behind him inside of it. "You were chosen by the Man in the Moon to become an Immortal, you are strangely more powerful than alot of them, I wonder.. is that because of the black blood? Or that you are a Death Scythe?" Lord Death contemplated, twisting to look at Soul, who was staring at him calmly.

"What is going to happen now?" Soul asked him, looking up into the mask of the God of Death, "This 'Moon Guy' said I was the 'Spirit of Courage, Music and Death'." The Death God perked up in surprise, his seriousness forgotten.

"Oh really?" His voice was now goofy, and Souls sweatdropped. "Thats interesting, I guess thats going to be fun. But Soul... You need to know something." Lord Death started, sobering slightly, his voice not as goofy as before. "Normal humans won't be able to see, touch or hear you, you are a spirit now. BUT!" he said as he saw Soul's eyes dull with sadness, slouching more. "Meisters and their weapons have much more perception than normal humans, so Maka and the rest will still see you hahahaha!" Soul looked at him in irritation.

"You could have said that earlier." He grumbled. running a hand through his spiky white hair that swept to one side at the back, looking at Lord Death's cartoonish hands slapped together.

"I could have, couldn't I?" Death hummed goofily, a smile in his voice, "But nevermind, you will have to find out what you can do hmmm? Whats an Immortal without their abilities! You will still have the Death Scythe abilities and black blood, you will still be hunting kishin, right?" at Souls nod, he continued "You should travel!" He finished, pointing a rectangular white finger at him.

"Hm?" Soul grunted, tilting his head in thought. "I guess I could, I wonder if-" The sound of a door slamming oppen and Maka screeching 'LORD DEATH! SOULS GONE MISSING!' made Soul stop and bury his face in his hands.

"So not cool..." He groaned, using his verbal tic as Maka, in all her sandy blonde hair that was tied into pigtails and Maka-chopping glory stormed into view,worry and frustrastion creasing her brows and narrowing her eyes.

"Lord Death! Soul is ..." She trailed off, staring at Soul slouched with his hands in his trousers, with Lord Death looking at her, hands clapped together, worry made way for anger, frustrastion turning into irritation as Maka glared darkly at Soul. "You! SOUL EATER EVANS!- " Soul nearly winced at his last name. " are SO STUPID! 'Sorry Maka, but I can't stay, I might hurt you or the otheres, that isn't cool for a guy like me to do. So I have to leave. Goodbye, Soul.'! Did you even THINK that we could help you, that we could defend ourselves against the black blood you IDIOT!" Maka cried, on the verge of tears as she yelled at him.

"MAKA-CHOP! THATS FOR WORRYING ME! MAKA-CHOP! THATS FOR WORRYING THE OTHERS! MAKA-CHOP! THATS FOR MAKING ME RUN ALL THE WAY TO LORD DEATH FOR NOTHING! MAAKAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOP! THATS FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" She raged, pulling a thick dictionary out of Maka-knows-where and slamming it down into his head a total of 4 skull-crushing times. "Why are you so..._frustrating!_" Maka sobbed, tears rolling down her face as the others walked in as well.

"I..Maka... I'm sorry." Soul finished lamely, pulling her towards him gently, wrapping her in a brotherly embrace. "I just thought, I didn't wan't you guys see me slowly descend into madness..." He sighed, looking down at Maka's shaking shoulders as she cried into the crook of his neck.

"Dude, you didn't need to do that." Black*Star said, unusually somber, locking him with a concered stare, Tsubaki nodded gently, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Kidd , Liz and Patty were looking at him with varying expressions, Kidd was looking at him with a half-hearted glare, Liz with crossed arms and a soft stare, Patty was smiling at him, looking glad that Maka found him before he could disappear from Death City.

"Guys, I still have to leave... But for a different reason." Soul reassured as Maka stepped back to lecture him, at the confused eyes he gained he smirked slightly, jabbing his thumb towards himself. " I died, got killed by a kishin saving a kid." Maka's breath hitched, Black*Star looked down-trodden but confused.

"But how are you THERE-" He pointed at Soul. "If you are dead? Are you like, Sid or something?" He said stupidly, Soul laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"I got brought back to life, as an Immortal. told me I was the spirit of Death, Courage and Music, the only reason you guys can see me is because weapons and meisters are alot more perceptive to souls that normal humans from kishin hunting, yeah?" Soul glanced at Death, who nodded sagely.

"So... I'm going to travel, I'll visit frequently and all that, but I want to find out my purpose, and abilities, and I guess I'll be hunting Kishin too." Soul nodded. "Yeah.."

They seemed resigned, but nodded, Maka squared her shoulders, punching him in the arm.

"You visit frequently Soul!" Maka's eyes softened, grinning slightly."Your the coolest weapon I'll ever have had, Soul." she finished hoarsely.

"Hey, don't count me out so soon, If your in a pinch just call me, I still have my cellphone y'know, just cause I'm immortal now does not mean I'm just going to stop calling!" Soul laughed, grinning toothily at them all.

They left, all reluctantly, Black*Star hugged him tightly, whispering 'Good Luck, bro.' and Maka walking very slowly behind everyone else, glancing back at Soul as if he was going to change his mind, and stay.

Soul waved , as soon as Maka left, he sighed, looking almost dejected.

I guess its the start of an interesting journey.

Lets hope it goes alright.

Finished with chapter 1!

Enjoy? Dislike? Constructive criticism would be nice so review please!

Alkoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Taranodongirl1 (Just wait, Soul will have a blast...Bunny? Not so much.) and SquamousEpithelium for the reviews, as I write this I hope you guys enjoy it, if Soul seems a little out of character in this chapter it is probably because of how he is now immortal and its just a sudden change dattebayo!

Sooo, Enjoy, review pleease, it takes me a few days to accumilate a complete chapter so be patient with me please while I write the chapters so I can give you quality work! Hehe.

Summary :Soul Eater runs from Death City because of the black blood that is slowly grating his mind, as he is leaving Death City, he saves a child from a Kishin, only to die himself, he wakes up as the Spirit of Hallow, only for MiM to make him a Guardian! "Damnit... This is so not cool." FrostXSoul. YAOI.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for the story, the anime belongs to Atsushi Okubo, the movie belongs to the many people who created it. Soul is gonna be a mash of the pre-Asura Soul Eater and the post-Asura Soul personality wise.

Guys, read the fanfiction, enjoy, R&R blahblahblah etc.

Alkoi.

Chapter 2: Its a rather Sandy night.

It had been a few weeks since Soul had left Death City, in the breaks between exploring the world he explored his new immortality, finding out he had an almost infinite pool of magic freaked him out as he remembered the insanity of the witches he had encountered with powerful magic, he only calmed down when he felt that the magic was not malicious, but a rather pet-like entity that seemed to yearn for approval in its Master, bending to his will in ways he had never seen witches do before.

Also, he had found out he had a pull towards people who needed courage in times of need, the farther away the less pull, but the stronger the need the harder the tug was. He was able to bring out courage in people by tapping into their mind and whispering words of encouragement that would most suit the particular person.

There were drawbacks however, the more magic he used in one blast he could either faint for a prolonged amount of time or become very disoriented and sluggish, Soul had vowed to work on his control of his powers and refine them so even a thin stream of magic could be used for powerful abilities.

Soul was currently in England, where specifically he had no idea, but was sure that he had stumbled across something interesting, night had fell and most humans were asleep or close to hitting the sack. And as Soul stared at the slightly less than full moon he had saw golden streams of sand fly through the air, going into many windows and down alleys.

"Eh?" Soul mumbled, tiling his head slightly as a large golden cloud came into view as he turned into a large street, it was high above the ground, and Soul blinked in surprise as he saw a man - he had no other way to describe the person, he was very short in stature, with sandy blond spiky hair and sleepy gold eyes. who seemed to wear a long full body robe made of fine glimmering sand.

"Who's he? Another spirit?" Soul contemplated... "What is he doing?" he mumbled to himself, tapping a shoe on the ground twice before pushing his foot from the ground, gliding into the air towards the sandy platform.

The supposed spirit looked at him, a sand question mark appearing above his head, Soul scratched the back of his neck, peering at him quizzically.

"Who are you, and what is the sand doing?" Soul asked bluntly, looking at the man through half lidded wine red eyes, the spirit searched his eyes for something, before flickering through various images in sand above his head.

Soul blinked before raising his hands quickly. "Hey. Slow down will ya? Its not cool to go so fast when I only just met you. So, your the Sandman?" at the affirming nod he continued. "And this sand-" He gestured to the golden sand- "Gives children their most pleasant dream?" Soul finished, Sandman nodded, and Soul laughed.

"Wow, that never happened in Death City..." Soul mused, his hands in his pant's pockets. Sandy looked at him with confused eyes, another question mark appearing above his head, Soul waved his hand in a 'nevermind' gesture, grinning at him slightly, the Sandman's eyes widened dramatically at the sharks-teeth displayed.

A scream broke the slightly tense silence and Soul instantly straightened, eyes narrow as he jumped from the sandy platform in the direction that the scream had come from, his feet his the ground and he ran towards the alleyway that a strange malicious energy was radiating from it, the golden sand that was floating in the air seemed to avoid the vicious aura.

Soul jumped in front of a heavily dressed woman - it was winter, he couldn't blame her, and transformed his hand into a large black spiked buckler (a round shield), Blocking the attack that came from a strangely preying mantis shaped kishin, its body was a splotchy brown, it had an inhumanely long neck, and a human head that seemed to be stretched into a slightly triangular shape, its bulbous eyes glared down into Soul's cool ones, its twisted mouth unfurling into a spitting snarl.

"Your an ugly one, aren't you?" Soul muttered, flicking his eyes to the woman who could not see him, she had sat on the ground gaping at the claw that was a few feet away from her, that was struggling to push forwards against the shield, before she regained slight composure, screamed in fright and ran from the alleyway.

"Good, I can get rid of you now." Soul added, jumping back from the insect-like kishin, two long scythe blades appearing on the backs of his lower arms, Soul snapped his fingers and black spiked chains wrapped around all of its limbs and pulling, spreading them to reveal the kishins chest and leave it vulnerable.

Jumping forward Soul buried the scythes into its chest, it let out a howling shriek of pain, before bursting into black ribbons, they vaporized, leaving a red soul floating in the air, Soul slurped up his drool, grabbing the soul he swallowed it, breathing out a contented sigh.

Before jumping in surprise as a small hand wrapped around his wrist, in an instinctive reaction he turned, raising his arm and turning it into a scythe blade only to falter as the sharp point touched the Sandman's neck, looking into the surprised - almost fearful golden eyes Soul sighed, turning his arm back to normal.

"Sorry Sandman, I forgot you were there when i killed that Kishin." Soul apologized, stepping back from him and scratching the back of his neck.

The Sandman looked at him oddly, pointing to where the kishin had been before looking at Soul questioningly.

"That was a kishin egg, when a human kills another human and eats that human's soul, their soul is tainted, the more tainted the soul becomes, until it becomes on the brink on turning into a weapon of mass destruction, a Kishin. Kishin eggs are still alot stronger than humans, so there are Meisters from the DWMA in Death City that go around and kill kishin eggs for their souls, I'm a weapon, weapons are partnered with meisters, if a weapon consumes 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul, they become very powerful. They are called Death Scythes, Lord Death's personal weapons." Soul explained, before jabbing a thumb at himself. "I'm Death Scythe Soul Eater, Spirit of Death, Music and Courage."

The Sandman nodded, eyes wide with awe as he looked at Soul, a picture of a scythe appeared above his head as he pointed at Soul.

"Death Scythes don't need to be actual Scythes, but the one weapon I could turn into when I was alive was a scythe, now I don't have any boundaries, I can turn into pretty much any weapon I want.. and summon weapons too..." Soul said, before crossing his arms and looking at the Sandman. "I have a few questions for you."

The Sandman thought for a moment, before nodding, drifting away on a platform of sand, Soul floated lazily on his back beside him, hands resting behind his head as he followed the Sandman.

The Sandman looked at Soul patiently, waiting for him to ask questions, Soul hummed in thought before tilting his head to the side.

"Are all the myths like Santa Claus, Jack Frost, the Boogeyman real?" Soul asked first, staring intently at the moon as he and the Sandman drifted through the sky, at the Sandman's nod he blinked in surprise. "Who's the Man in the Moon?" Soul asked next, receiving a surprised glance.

After a few pictures - Soul was thinking that it was a conversation of charades to be honest, Soul got what the Sandman was trying to say.

"So, he's the guy that puts the truth behind myth? Or rather, creates the truth the myths stem from?" Soul realised, the Sandman grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"I see..." Soul muttered, the moon had slowly sunk from its high place in the sky that was slowly brightening, the sign that soon it would be daytime.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Sandman." Soul granted the spirit a farewell he made his way to the ground, snapping his fingers his motorcycle appeared in front of him, a mix of Orange, black and chrome silver, hopping onto it he revved the engines before driving away from the Sandman, who had watched as Soul sped down the road with a roaring engine.

Soul's jacket flapped behind him wildly as he drove, he sped up again as he made his way through the country, towards the coast, Soul knew where he wanted to go next after the drab rainy weather of England.

He was making his way to Australia.

Finished!

Hahaaaa. You enjoy that? I did, Enjoy? Dislike? Review please! Compliments and constructive criticism much obliged and appreciated, flames I don't care for and will laugh at, just a warning, tee-hee.

So, Sandman is an interesting character to write about, I guess I'll learn as I go along, but BUNNY is going to be the star guest of our next chapter! then the next chapter after that will probably be another guardian, or maybe if you have any ideas from a myth just give me a rundown on the guy you want introduced - Not too many OC's will be in this, 3-4 perhaps?- Name, personality, the myth behind them, appearance, verbal tics, enemy/friend sort of thing?

Thanks AND SEE YOU!

~Alkoi.


	3. Author Note 1

Hi, so I decided to put my One Less Heart Loose fanfiction, on hiatus, I will be typing up multiple chapters on it, then editing them, then releasing them as I progress, I don't have a lot of time cause of my exams, and I have ComiCon soon and I'm just like Eyaa! Im cosplaying as Castiel from Supernatural, heheh. I got the trench coat and everything.

Sorry if I made you guys wait in suspense only to give you this, I know you guys hate it! I hate it when another author does that I'm just like aaarggh rage! But it is very necessary unfortunately, so I hope you can bear with me the next few weeks or month.

Again GOMEN! See you soon!

Alkoi~


End file.
